Sweet As Cake
by BINBIN-YUU
Summary: Everyone knows Honey likes cake and stuffed-animals, but what does he like ever before cake? He likes Haruhi, surprisingly, and he intends to steal her for himself. (M for lemon content) (HoneyxHaruhi)


 _Honey was always known for being cute. Besides, he loved cake and stuffed-animals. He was so happy, as he had everything he ever wanted._

 _But something was missing._

 _He knew because there was still a huge gap in his life, not to mention especially in his heart._

 _It took a while to realize what was missing._

 _Haruhi. That's it!_

 _He was missing Haruhi. He wanted to make her his bride._

 _He was just craving for it._

 _As much as he liked cake._

* * *

"Haru~chan!" Honey mewed, barging into her room inside the apartment.

And there she was, completely naked. She turned her head around, eyes wide open.

Honey couldn't stop staring, she was just so adorable. Her smooth, pale skin, like a porcelain doll. Her shoulder-length hair, silky and smooth.

It was something he lusted for.

"Oh-" Honey turned opposite of Haruhi, his face covered with visible red. "I didn't know you were changing..."

Haruhi smiled.

"It's fine." she turned around and patted Honey's head.

He took a glance once again, noticing she at least had her bra and underwear on.

"Say, Haruhi," Honey started as he completely turned around, facing Haruhi.

"Do you know what's as good as cake?"

She shook her head no, wondering what he meant.

"Girls like you." he smiled, his brown eyes deepening.

Haruhi blinked at him in surprise. Sure he was cute, but he would honestly go this far?

Honey smiled more as he sat in Haruhi's lap, snuggling close to her.

"Um, Honey-senpai..." Haruhi blushed a light pink.

"What, you don't like it?" Honey smirked. He thinned his eyes as he scooted even closer.

"Is this fine?" he ran his fingers through her legs and thighs, dragging his tongue with it.

"Um-" Haruhi shifted her legs back andforth uncomfortably, confused.

"Oh?" Honey looked up at Haruhi. "Does it feel good?"

Haruhi stared at him confused.

"It feels uncomfortable..." she frowned.

Honey smirked seductively, waving his little index finger at her.

He spread out her thighs, as he licked from the bottom of her leg to the top, coming closer and closer to her panties.

 _Slip_. One finger went in. Haruhi moaned, surprised by the lolita boy's actions.

 _Slip_. Another finger went in, as the walls tightened around Honey's fingers. He slipped them out, licking them in satisfaction.

And then came down his boxers. He scooted up onto Haruhi, as she was laying down. He put himself inside of her, as he nibbled her thighs in pleasure.

Finally, Honey had taken what was rightfully his.

The precious little Haruhi, cradled in his arms.

He wouldn't stop there though.

He thrusted deeper and harder each time, receiving a louder scream or squeal from the girl. That was what made him happy.

"Now, now," Honey stared at Haruhi with his eyes deepening more each second. "Be a good girl."

Haruhi stared in disbelief. Why was he acting this way?

"Honey-" Haruhi had a worried expression. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because," Honey smirked at his last words.

"I love you, and you're as sweet as cake."

And then came the last thrust, as something filled inside of Haruhi.

* * *

 _Since that day, Honey and Haruhi have gotten used to each other, as Honey sat on her lap everyday in the host club._

 _Everyone was confused. Why was Honey always sitting on Haruhi's lap like that?_

 _He always liked to rub her thighs with pleasure, as the jealous Tamaki and the angered twins would watch him become intimate for some unknown reason._

 _He liked to lick her thighs, too. He would always follow Haruhi, clinging onto her thighs without a single thought of what he was doing._

 _After all,_

 _She was as sweet as cake._

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this was a weird HoneyxHaruhi story! (Cowers In Fear)**

 **Well anyways, I was thinking-**

 **What is the most unappreciated shipping in OHSHC?**

 **And then I thought of HoneyxHaruhi, so yeah.**

 **Thank you for reading this cute little story I made, I promise next time I make another HoneyxHaruhi it won't be weird like this one was.**

 **Goodbye, my little bone biscuits!**


End file.
